The Completely Unexpected Adventure of Freya and Lexi Jones
by Sparklemuffinz
Summary: 'We tumbled down the hill and came to a stop at the bottom. Lexi and I awkwardly untangled ourselves and stood up. We took a look at our surroundings, and that's when Lexi started freaking out. Again. Well, at least she hasn't faint- Oh there she goes..' Freya and her cousin Lexi stumble into Middle Earth and join a certain company of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard Kili/Oc Fili/Oc
1. Introducing Me

**This is my first fanfic for The Hobbit, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way, our main characters swear sometimes. Just to let you know.**

**I don't own any of the characters from The Hobbit, but I do however own the characters from this chapter**

* * *

I stared out of the car window, watching as the scenery flew passed in a multicolored blur. I stifled a yawn as I sunk further into the seat. I had been sat in the car for over an hour as my parents were taking me to my Uncles house while my parents went away for a holiday.

Personally, I didn't see any reason for me not to go with my parents, but they simply insisted that I stayed and spent more time with my family. The last time I went to stay with my Uncles family it didn't go well. It happened a few years ago and let's just say that it involved my cousin insulting my most favorite book of all time, and as soon as the words had left my cousins mouth, her face was attacked by a flying book.

Now, as much as I would like to tell you that I don't usually do this, I would be lying. Books just happen to be my choice of weapon. Books, the best weapons in the universe.

My father finally pulled the car over after what seemed like forever and parked outside a house that was all too familiar to me. I slung her bag over my shoulder and climbed out of the car. I had barely gotten out of the car when the door burst open and two little girls came running towards me. My first thought was '_run._', but before I had the chance I was being tackled to the ground.

The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor with two little blondes sitting on top of me. _Lovely_.

"Okay, okay no need to ambush me like that!" I squirmed and tried to escape from the clutches of the evil (As I called them) girls.

"Freya! We've missed you!" One of them squealed

"Yes alright, but I don't think that means you have the right to crush me to death" I teased, and I couldn't keep a straight face for much longer and my face broke into a smirk.

The girls who were sitting on top of me, poor me may I add, happen to be Lucy and Nia, who are my nine year old twin cousins. They both had blonde hair and green eyes, and you couldn't even tell which twin you were talking to (They even wore the same clothes!) The only way you could tell who was who was by their personalities.

Nia was the chatty and funny twin, while Lucy was wild and clumsy one. I adored them both to bits, and found them much better to hang around with than my other cousin, Lexi who was nineteen just like me unfortunately, and was the most ignorant person. _Ever_.

_'Speaking of the devil' _I thought as Lexi strolled out of the house, typing away on her phone. She was dressed in a pale blue dress and wore high heeled shoes which looked impossible to walk in. I couldn't even walk in heels to save my own life. To me one of the worlds biggest mysteries was how girls managed to walk around wearing those death traps and not snap their necks from falling in the process.

Lexi was blonde like her little sisters, and now had light brown highlights, which were definitely not there the last time I saw her. She had blue eyes, just like my Aunt Clarissa. Now, don't be fooled by her appearance. She is actually a lot smarter than she looks. But don't ever tell her I said that. I would _never_ hear the end of that.

She briefly glanced up from her phone, and looked me straight in the eyes. And as quickly as she had looked up she went back to texting whichever of her little minions she was currently talking to. Surprisingly she slipped her phone into one of her pockets.

"I see the girls have already knocked you to the ground, and you've barely been here five minutes" Lexi drawled, a small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, which were covered in pink lip gloss. _'Typical Lexi' _I thought.

"It's nice to see you too, Lexi" I gave her a mock salute.

Lexi turned her attention to the two mini devils who were still sitting on top of me, and made a quick gesture with her hand, and they shot up off of me in a matter of seconds.

Hell, I would have had to bribe them with candy so that they would get off me. What on earth has Lexi done to those girls to make them behave?!

I took a deep breath as I felt all the air going back to my lungs. I was so happy that I could finally breathe again.

After I felt better I stood up. "Well uh, thanks for uh.. You know, getting them off of me.." I mumbled.

I saw her smirk at me. _Again_. And then turned to my parents. Who I had forgotten were sitting in the car and had seen my youngest cousins attack me. Great.

"You can come in and speak to my parents if you want" Lexi put on a sweet and innocent smile, which caused me to slightly glare at her. Honestly, she would be able to get away with murder when she acted like that!

My dad was the one to reply saying "We would love to, but we're going to be late for our flight if we don't get going" Thank the gods. There would be no embarrassing stories about me this afternoon.

My parents said their goodbyes, and told us they would be back the next week. They then drove away, and took my chance of not sharing a room with Lexi with them. Damn, maybe I would catch them next time.

Lexi and I walked in silence to the house that would be my prison for the next week. '_But hey, at least I have the twins to keep my company_' I thought. Oh great.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter of my new story! Leave a review and tell me what you think, was it good? Or bad? I just want your opinions.**

**In the next chapter I will be sending the girls off to Middle Earth, so don't worry! **

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Oh my gosh, I had a chemistry exam today, I think I just about managed to do it right. But it won't be as bad as my physics, which I am just _terrible_ at.**

**I don't own any of the characters from The Hobbit, I only own Freya and Lexi**

* * *

'_Why did I ever agree to this?_' I thought as I carried Lexi's shopping bags.

Lexi had decided that today she wanted to go shopping at the mall, and needed _me _to carry all of her things. Lazy bitch. I trailed behind my cousin as she chatted on the phone to her friend about her boyfriend, Kevin.

I may or may not have nicknamed him 'Ken Doll'. If you had actually seen this guy, you would have used that exact same nickname, so don't judge me!

I should never have agreed to this. I should have stayed home and read that damn book that has been calling out to me, wanting me to open it up and remind myself of how bad my social life really is.

A certain shop caught my eye, causing me to stop and gasp loudly. This caught the attention of Lexi, who turned around to look at me. She glanced to where I was looking at. I heard a string of curses fly from her mouth. I barely registered the mother who was walking nearby putting her hands over her daughters ears and send a death glare at Lexi.

In this mall was what I called heaven. A _library._ Before Lexi could drag me away I was already inside the library and looking at all the books.

I saw Lexi hang up on whoever she walk talking to and she came to stand next to me. She narrowed her eyes at me and said "Freya, you are most certainly _not_ going to go looking around here for a book. You will end up walking out with at least ten of the books they have in stock here!"

"Yes, mom" I smirked at her, before walking up to one of the shelves and examining the books.

One book in particular made me stop in my tracks. I pulled it out of the shelf and looked at the front cover. It read out 'The Hobbit'.

Yep. I was definitelytaking this book home with me tonight. I used to read it all the time when I was a kid, and would pretend that I was one of the characters, fighting goblins and distracting trolls.

I decided to only get that one book (It was hard not to get any of the others) and went over to the librarian's desk. I glanced behind me to see that Lexi was waiting, somewhat patiently, by the door.

After I had gotten the book Lexi and I left the library. After three more hours of shopping, Lexi decided to call it a day and we started the walk home, since Lexi's house was only three blocks away from the mall.

While Lexi had returned to her phone (which to me seemed like her life source) I started to read my new book. About five minutes later, I heard Lexi squeak next to me.

I snorted "Lexi, did I just hear you _squeak_?" I looked up at her "What has Ken Doll said to you now?"

It was at that moment when I realized why Lexi had squeaked. There were no cars, no streets, no houses. _Nothing_. Well, there was the cloudless sky which I'm pretty sure had clouds earlier, and the greenest and freshest looking grass I had ever seen. It probably smelt fresh too!

"Oh my gods, where are we?" I asked, my voice for once was quiet.

"A-are we dead?!" Lexi stammered

"Well if I was dead, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here."

Lexi sent me one of her most deathliest death glares that she reserved for me. See how

special I am?

"You're not helping. Not one bit." She was still glaring at me.

I shot a smirk towards her "You never asked me to" I retorted.

Without another word, I took off, walking forwards.

"Where are you going?!" She all but shrieked at me.

"Don't worry, Lexi" I rolled my eyes "If you haven't noticed, there's _nothing_ here. We'll be fine."

If Lexi was a cartoon character, I swear there would have been smoke coming out of her ears. She full out ranted at me. And I ignored her. We continues walking, when suddenly there was no more ground, just the air.

Lexi screamed as we fell. Okay, okay, I'll admit it. I screamed too.. _Sheesh_. We hit the ground and started tumbling off what seemed to be a hill. I wasn't sure, I was too busy _falling to my death_ to notice.

We tumbled down the hill hand came to a stop at the bottom. Lexi and I awkwardly untangled ourselves and stood up. We took a look at our surroundings, and that's when Lexi started freaking out. Again. Well, at least she hasn't faint- Oh there she goes..

* * *

**And they have now officially arrived in Middle Earth! They just don't know it yet..**

**Now for me to do my maths homework. I know, it's horrible. Who even came up with the idea of homework in the first place?!**

**Leave a review with your opinions on the chapter, I will be updating as soon as I can!**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	3. We're where?

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or anything in it, I only own my OC's Freya and Lexi **

I barely had enough time to catch Lexi as she fell towards the ground. I managed to catch her before her head hit on the ground. If I had let her drop on the the floor, she would murder me on the spot if she ever found out.

I glanced around. At first I thought that there was nothing there, just hills. But when I looked closer, I could see that there were houses. But instead of on top of the hills, they were _under_ them. And could see little people hustling about doing their daily routines. It was when I saw their big feet that I realized where we were.

"Oh my gods," I whispered "We're in Middle Earth!"

I recognized the place we were standing in as the Shire, where Bilbo and Frodo Baggins live. If it wasn't for the fact that I was carrying Lexi, my fangirl side of me would have taken control and freaked out excitedly.

I spotted Bilbo's house, which wasn't too far from where I was standing, and I started to half-drag and half-carry (I'll admit it was a bit more dragging than carrying, Lexi was a bit heavier than I thought) Lexi towards the house.

But things just couldn't go my way. My foot caught on a small rock that had been sticking out of the ground, and I stumbled backwards. When I thought things couldn't get worse, it did. Behind me was a hill. And it just so happened to have a big drop.

But, before I could fall, a pair of hands steadied me from behind. In a panic, I turned around to see my so-called savior. I also may have accidentally elbowed him in the face. Whoops.

The stranger yelped and jumped back. It looks like I had made his nose bleed. '_Shit'_ I thought, that was the worst first impression ever.

When he looked up from his bleeding nose at me, his brown eyes connected with my green ones and I froze. My first thoughts were '_Oh my god. There's a guy. Like right there in front of me!_'

If you haven't guessed yet, I have had a terrible experience with boys. It's just my natural awkwardness that usually drives them away.

He had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and had stubble from a beard that was at it's early stages of growing. With the hand that wasn't attending to his bleeding nose, he was carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

I could hear laughing and I twisted around to see a second figure, but I couldn't see his face because he was doubled over while laughing like a mad idiot. The only thing I could make out was his mop of blonde hair. I instantly noticed the sword he was carrying. I didn't want to be on the wrong side of that thing.

Now I just felt awkward standing between the guy who's nose I almost broke and the madman who was still laughing. Oh and I was still holding an unconscious Lexi.

I cleared my throat "I, uh, I'm sorry about what I just did to your.. face."

He glared at me, but I could see the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. It wasn't long until he was properly smirking at me. "Ah well, it's only a bleeding nose I've had them before," he narrowed his eyes at the second figure "You're never going to let me live this one down, are you?"

The blondie snorted "Not in this lifetime, you got taken out by a girl. Wait until the others hear about this!"

I couldn't stop myself from retorting with "I'll take _you_ out if you're not careful."

The blondie stopped laughing and it was his companions turn to laugh. "Well isn't she a fiery one. Kili, at your service" he added with a bow.

"And Fili, at yours" Fili also bowed

"Uh, Freya, at your service," I did a quick little curtsy which was a bit difficult while carrying Lexi "Oh and this here is Lexi, who currently can't be at your service while she's in this state."

I had thought there was something familiar about those two. I recognized them from The Hobbit. Huh, what a coincidence that I happen to be in the world of the book I was only reading five minutes ago. Speaking of the book, I glanced around to look for it, and found the book laying on the floor.

I set Lexi down on the floor and picked the book up. I flicked through the pages to find the book empty. I also couldn't really remember what was in the books! I knew all the basic things like the main plot and the characters, but apart from that it was all blank. Just like the damn book.

I searched for Lexi's shopping bags to notice that they weren't there anymore.

'_I had to carry all of those bloody bags for them just to vanish into thin air?!_'

Fili was the first to speak " It looks like you got yourself in a bit of trouble, we're about to head over to a meeting. Would you like to come with us and put your friend somewhere safe to rest?"

Well I wasn't going to pass an opportunity like this, was I? How many girls got to say they took a trip down to Middle Earth and got to meet two of the hottest Dwarves to ever exist? Wait, did I just say that? My mind must be going crazy. I can see why, being transported into another world and stuff.

I agreed to go with them and we started making our way to my favorite hobbit hole. Bag End.


	4. Meeting The Dwarves

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or anything in it. I only own my OC's**

* * *

Right in front of me was a place I would call heaven. Bag End. _Hell, if I consider this heaven, then wait until I get to Rivendell!_

I could see the mark Gandalf had put on the door, it glowed blue and was quite hard to miss.

Fili was currently carrying Lexi, who still had not woken up yet. I would have been happy with half-dragging her myself, but he insisted on carrying her. Such a gentleman. Or a gentledwarf, maybe?

While we were making our way to Bag End, I noticed that I still had my backpack and hopefully still had all of its contents inside. Good thing I didn't have to borrow one of Lexi's old ones again. That was a disaster. I was teased about it for months!

Kili had somehow managed to clear up all the blood, and not a trace of it was left. I made a mental note to ask him how he managed to do that later on.

Kili stepped up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal none other than Bilbo Baggins. He didn't seem very surprised that there were Dwarves in front of his house. I could see that he was uncomfortable with our arrival, though.

"Kili-" Kili started

"And Fili-" Fili continued

"At your service!" They said the last part together, and bowed.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said

"Baggins" I automatically corrected

Bilbo looked like he was fed up "Nope!" He exclaimed "You can't come in," and then he tried shutting the door in our faces. "You've come to the wrong house!"

Luckily the brothers had good reflexes and blocked the door so it couldn't shut properly. Bilbo tried pushing it shut, but he had almost nothing compared to the strength of Kili and Fili.

"What?" Kili asked, he looked a bit disappointed "Has it been canceled?"

Fili glanced at his brother "No one told us."

Bilbo made the mistake of telling them that nothing had been canceled, and the boys just barged in, knocking poor Bilbo out of the way.

Fili asked if there was anywhere he could set Lexi down, and Bilbo pointed towards the direction of one of the spare bedrooms. The brothers quickly took off.

Then Bilbo turned to me and smiled politely.

I smiled back at him "Freya, at your service," I curtsied "May I come in?" Surprise surprise, I actually did have some manners, and I was going to make sure those Dwarves were polite to Bilbo. The poor lad must be confused about the sudden turn of events.

"You can come in, everyone else already has, and without asking too may I add." Bilbo huffed.

I chuckled lightly and stepped into the house, and was instantly greeted with warmth. Bilbo's house was like my dream home.

"I can speak to those Dwarves if you would like, and knock some matters into them" I sent Bilbo a cheeky grin.

"No, no, it's fine, thanks for offering though. But beware because I might call you on that later" Bilbo grinned at me and lead my into the dining room where Kili and Fili were sitting at a table with two other Dwarves, having a conversation. I wasn't exactly sure what it was about though.

I recognized the two Dwarves as Dwalin and Balin, and remembered that they were brothers. Balin was the first to notice my presence, and was quick to ask Kili and Fili "Lads, who is this Lass? I don't remember her being part of the company"

That's just about when Dwalin looked up, and a frown came across his face. I was just about to introduce myself when Kili beat me to it "This is Freya! We found her tripping over a rock and was about to fall down a hill when I saved her."

He just had to add that part, didn't he?

Fili snorted "Yeah, and you totally freaked her out in the process and she elbowed you in the face and made your nose bleed!"

I smiled sheepishly as Dwalin and Balin broke into laughter. Kili's face had gone red from embarrassment and Fili just looked smug. Even Bilbo was smiling.

Before Kili could defend himself, there was somebody knocking on the door. But this time it sounded as if there were more than one person outside the door. I followed Bilbo as he made his way to the door.

"No. No. There's nobody home!" Bilbo shouted. Yeah, like _that_ was going to help. "And there's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is."

And I thought Bilbo couldn't get any angrier at the situation. Bilbo continued to rant as he reached the door. As Bilbo opened up the door, eight Dwarves fell through.

Being as unlucky as I was, I didn't jump away quick enough and ended up at the bottom of the pile. And let me tell you, it was bloody _painful_.

They all shouted at each other, telling the others to get off of them. I just lay there, waiting patiently and silently praying that I would live. These Dwarves made Lucy and Nia feel like lightweights compared to them!

After what felt like forever, the Dwarves had all finally managed to get up. I was never so happy to be able to breathe in my life.

And I thought the twins were bad enough.

I made some sort whimpering noise. I felt like my ribs had been bruised. That's the last time I'm ever going near a door when it's being opened.

My whimpering caught the attention of some of the Dwarves. I could see the shock and surprise on their faces. One of them moved towards me. I saw the hat and knew instantly that it was Bofur.

"You alright there, lass?" He asked as he helped me to my feet. I nodded my head and brushed some dirt off of my clothes. My outfit was a white spaghetti strap vest top, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and combat boots. At least I wasn't under dressed for this place, I had no idea how long I was going to be stuck here for.

"Bofur at your service" He introduced himself with a bow. He then started to introduce the other Dwarves to me

"This is my brother Bombur, and my cousin Bifur, the rest are Dori, Ori, Nori, Oin and Gloin" They all bowed or nodded their heads towards me.

"Freya at yours" I curtsied again. Never have I curtsied so much in my life.

Bofur was just about to say something, but was cut of from a very loud and familiar shriek. Now she decides to wake up?

* * *

**It's about time that Lexi wakes up, we wouldn't want her missing out having dinner with Dwarves.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far!**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	5. Allons-y!

**My little sister is the sweetest person ever. She gave me a necklace saying 'Geek' on it and told me that when she saw it she thought of me xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own my OC's**

* * *

I practically sprinted to where Lexi was, the other Dwarves were close behind me. I burst into the room and saw Lexi sat up on the bed; she did not look amused.

She saw me standing by the door and all but shouted "Where the hell am I?!" then she spotted the Dwarves behind me "And who are they?"

How on earth was I supposed to tell her that we were in Middle Earth and in the company of Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf and 12 Dwarves without her thinking I'm mad?

I turned to the Dwarves behind me and smiled sweetly at them "Could you please excuse us while I talk to my companion and explain a few things to her?"

They all nodded and left the room. I walked over to the bed and sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and simply said "We're in Middle Earth"

There was a long silence. Two minutes had gone by and she didn't say anything. She was staring at me, and I didn't like it.

Then she burst out laughing "Yeah, we're in 'Middle Earth' good one!" she noticed how quiet I was and she sobered up.

"Y-you were joking, right? There is no way that we could be in Middle Earth, it's from a story!" she stuttered.

I explained to her what happened while she was unconscious. And I left out the part about dragging her around for my own safety.

"So we're in The Hobbit? The book you were reading before all this happened?" She asked

I nodded and brought out the book and showed her the blank pages "All the words, everything is gone." But then I saw some writing.

I stopped on the page, and saw Thorin's map. At least the book wasn't completely useless. We also found another map at the back of the Wilderland. I decided that we would keep the book with us.

"Oh, there's one more thing, all of your shopping bags might have disappeared.." I told her.

I could see the anger in her eyes, but she didn't say anything about it and changed the subject "What's in your bag?"

The bag was still on my shoulders and I had forgotten about it. I took it off my shoulders and opened it up to find..

Nothing.

What the hell was up with me and my empty stuff?

It seemed that Lexi was thinking something similar to me "Honestly, Freya, is everything you have empty?"

I shot her a glare "Let's focus on how we are supposed to get out of here, not how useless my items are."

I could see the gears turning in Lexi's head. After a moments thought she said "Well we're in a story, right?" I nodded "Well maybe we have to get to the end of it without dying"

I told you she was actually smart.

"So I guess we're dining with Dwarves tonight" I sighed, something told me that eating with Dwarves was different from eating with any other people.

Lexi climbed off the bed, and brushed her dress down. I slipped the book into my bag and slung it over my shoulder and we made our way out of the room.

I couldn't resist shouting "Allons-y" before we stepped out of the room. I saw Lexi roll her eyes at me, causing me to smirk. She was used to all this by now.

We entered the dining room where the Dwarves were preparing food. Some noticed our presence, and when they saw Lexi they would look away, their faces red from embarrassment. That was a bit confusing.

I glanced at Lexi, and that's when I realized what was going on. I leaned towards Lexi who had noticed too and whispered in her ear "They're staring at your dress, it's considered.. improper to wear a dress that short"

It was her turn to turn red from embarrassment. She was about to say something, but was cut off by Bilbo who was shouting at the Dwarves to put things back, but it all fell onto deaf ears.

The three of us watched as Bombur carried blocks of cheese. Bilbo asked "Aren't you going to need a cheese knife for that?"

Bofur looked at him "Cheese knife? He eats it by the whole"

Lexi and I both looked at each other. I was stuck between being impressed and disgusted.

Bilbo kept struggling to get the Dwarves to put things back, but no matter what poor Bilbo did no one listened to him.

I went to stand by Bilbo "Are you sure you don't want me to knock any manners into them?"

He actually considered it that time, but turned me down again. Oh well, it's his loss.

That's right about when Gandalf approached me "Hello" I greeted him happily

He smiled "Hello, dear; I don't remember you or your friend being a part of the Company" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's because we're not. I'm Freya, and that's my cousin Lexi. I guess I should start explaining from the beginning" I told him everything. Everything leading up to where I arrived at Bilbo's house.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, but didn't press any further. I guess we would discuss it later. He simply smiled and said "Well then would you and your friend like to join us for dinner?"

Like I was going to refuse an offer like _that_.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review telling me what you think!**

**I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	6. That's What Bilbo Baggins hates

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, I only own my OC's**

* * *

I really wish I had declined the offer to eat with Gandalf and the Dwarves.

There was food flying everywhere, and I was convinced that some of it had gotten into my hair. I looked to my left, and saw Lexi who had bits of tomato and ham in her hair. I suddenly had a mysterious set of coughing fits which was actually me covering my laughter. I quickly looked away as Lexi sharply turned to me upon hearing my 'coughing fit'.

We were sat in between Fili and Bombur, Lexi being closer to Fili, and me being next to Bombur. There was less food on this side of the table. '_I wonder why_' I thought as I watched Bombur eat two eggs at once.

I heard Dwalin saying to Bofur "No chance. Not from that distance."

Bofur replied saying "Wanna bet?" and shouted "Bombur, catch!" The next thing I saw was food flying towards Bombur. Who caught it. With his _mouth_. Isn't having food with the Dwarves just lovely?

I had to restrain myself from throwing food at the Dwarves, who were all shouting and having food fights with each other. I just hope they aren't like this all of the time.

Drinks were being passed around the table. I took a mug and carefully set it down next to my plate.

Then the impossible happened. They all made a quick toast and drank. In silence. It was amazing that they had just stopped talking. But apparently Dwarves can't drink properly. Either that or their beards were really thirsty.

That's when they decided to have a bloody burping contest. Thank you, Nori for starting that. Heck, I could have beaten them all if I wanted to.

I picked up my drink, got up and made my way over to the kitchen. I didn't even need to look behind to see that Lexi was behind me. She isn't really the type of person who enjoys being attacked with food. Some of the Dwarves were already in there, like Bofur and Nori. We saw Bilbo folding some sort of cloth and telling Nori what it was

"But it's full of holes" Bofur pointed out

"It's supposed to be like that," Bilbo told him "It's crochet"

"And what a wonderful game it is too," Bofur said as I took a sip of my drink "if you've got the balls for it"

I choked on my drank at that. Lexi had to pat my back to stop my choking. Bofur looked guilty as he watched Lexi pat my back.

As soon as I could breathe again I hurried out of the kitchen and into one of the hallways, I made a mental note to never drink around Bofur. Ever.

A few seconds later Bilbo came into the hallway with Gandalf behind him. Bilbo seemed angry and was complaining about the mess that the Dwarves had made. I heard Bilbo saying that he wasn't going to tell Gandalf what they did in the bathroom, and that was the moment I decided I wouldn't be going anywhere near the place.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo exclaimed angrily. Hell hath no fury like an angry Bilbo Baggins.

Before Gandalf could say anything, Ori came up to Bilbo "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what shall I do with my plate?"

Oh my gosh. One of the Dwarves actually have manners! I guess I should have expected it with Ori, him being the youngest of the Dwarves.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me" Fili appeared from nowhere and took the plate. Well this can't be good. And where was his partner in crime?

As soon as I had thought that, Fili threw the plate to Kili who had also decided he would appear out of nowhere, and Kili threw it into the kitchen. I had never felt sorry for someone as much as I had for Bilbo. I knew instantly that this was going to give him a heart attack.

They kept throwing more plates into the kitchen, and I could only guess that someone was catching them since I heard nothing smash.

Gandalf was stuck in between the two brothers and I had to stifle my laugh.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo shouted and started ranting about how the plates were his mothers.

I could hear multiple cutlery being knocked on the table, creating a tune. I peeked into the dining room to see Bofur, Gloin and Nori playing with the cutlery.

"C-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed

"Ooh, you hear that, lads? He said we'll blunt the knives" Bofur mused

Lexi and I glanced at each other. We felt a song coming on. And when I thought things couldn't get any better, Kili started singing;

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks,"_

Now his brother joined in

_"Smash the bottles and burn the corks"_

The rest of the Dwarves started singing too. They must do this sort of thing often if they all know the song. Oh dear gods.

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

By now the plates and bowls were being thrown everywhere. I was just thankful that it wasn't food. I smell of _ham_. Out of all the things I could have smelt of, it had to be that.

_"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door"_

The Dwarves in the dining room were clearing the table, and Bombur was eating clearing all of the plates.

_"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll"_

I couldn't resist just standing there any longer, I grabbed the nearest Dwarf to me, which was Ori, and started dancing with him. He was a bit shocked at first, but he was soon spinning me around. The both of us were giggling and grinning as the Dwarves played their music.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _

The song ended and I could hear laughing from inside the kitchen. I looked up to see Kili watching me, there was some sort of look in his eyes, but it was gone the moment he noticed I was looking at him, and he disappeared into the kitchen with the other Dwarves. That was odd.

"Thank you for that lovely dance, Ori" I grinned and mock curtsied towards him. He blushed a bit. He was _so _sweet!

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everything went quiet.

"He is here." Gandalf said dramatically. I didn't know who he was talking about, but then I realized. _Oh shit_.

* * *

***Gasp* Thorin has arrived!**

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	7. Gandalf The Dragon Slayer

**Oh my gosh, I've had over 600+ views already? I would like to thank everyone who has read the story, and have followed it, added it to their favorites and have left a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or anything in it, I only own my OC's in this story**

* * *

We all crowded around the door. I was actually kind of nervous for this. Bilbo opened the door to reveal Thorin Oakenshield standing outside.

He turned towards us and nodded his head "Gandalf."

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find" Thorin stepped inside "I lost my way, twice." Goddamn it Gandalf, you had one job. _One._

I would't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door"

Bilbo appeared from behind Dwalin "Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"

Here we go again with another episode of Bilbo's complaining. Popcorn, anyone?

"There is a mark," Gandalf confessed as he shut the door "I put it there myself"

Gandalf quickly changed the subject before Bilbo could say anything "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield"

Thorin gave his cloak to Kili and looked at Bilbo, crossing his arms "So, this is the hobbit."

Do you see any other Hobbits running around, Mr. Captain Obvious?

Lexi and I watched as Thorin basically interrogated Bilbo

"Tell me Mr. Baggins,"He started "have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo looked surprised "Pardon me?"

Thorin didn't bother waiting for an answer "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Are you going to let him answer the questions or not?" I muttered, causing some of the Dwarves to glance at me.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers if you must know," Bilbo told him, and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I decided that I would to find some conkers and challenge Bilbo to a game sometime during the journey. "but I fail to see why that's relevant"

"Thought as much," Thorin said as he turned towards the Dwarves behind him "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

The Dwarves started laughing. I could see the embarrassment in Bilbo's eyes.

I sent a death glare towards Thorin, but he was completely oblivious to it. I was about to give Thorin one of the biggest verbal beatings he would ever receive in his life, but before I could even get a word out, something was being stuffed into my mouth.

I turned to see Lexi who had narrowed her eyes at me and was shaking her head. I realized she had stuffed bread into my mouth. Where the hell did she find any food? And why didn't she tell me earlier?!

Thorin made his way into the dining room, and the other Dwarves were quick to follow him. I was quite thankful he hadn't noticed Lexi and I yet, and I was hoping he would lighten up a bit too. All that broodiness can't be healthy.

Lexi took off towards the dining room, and I trailed behind her.

Thorin had a bowl of soup, and the other Dwarves were smoking from their pipes. I bet they didn't ask if they could do that inside Bilbo's house. They seemed to do whatever they pleased around here.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Will they come?" I heard Balin ask as I walked into the room with Lexi

Thorin nodded "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms"

The Dwarves broke into a few cheers. I didn't exactly know what they were talking about, so I just stood quietly behind Thorin where he couldn't see me, I got bored quickly and found it difficult to pay attention.

Dwalin asked something about the Dwarves from Iron Hills, and Thorin replied saying that they wouldn't come and that the quest was theirs, and theirs alone.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked

Gandalf turned to Bilbo and asked him to get some more light. With nothing else to to I followed Bilbo into the kitchen and helped him light the candle. By the time we came back, a map was spread out in front of Thorin.

Bilbo held the candle over the map and peeked over Thorin's shoulder to read the map "'The Lonely Mountain'"

Gloin pointed out that Oin had read the portents and the portents say it is time.

"When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end" Oin recited

And of course Bilbo had caught onto the last word "Uh, what beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur pointed out "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals"

I couldn't help but say "Bofur, we all know what a dragon is."

Thorin turned sharply and saw Lexi and I standing behind him. When he saw us his eyes widened slightly but was quick to cover it us with his normal broody stare. I smiled awkwardly.

"Do I know you two?" He asked us lowly

"Uh, no?" Lexi said as we both looked at him in confusion

He mumbled something as he turned back to the company. Okie dokie then. I guess he would be dealing with us later then. Oh joy.

Ori stood up "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it," Very noble of you, Ori. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

Nori cheered for his little brother, while Dori grabbed Ori by the arm and pulled him back into his seat.

The next thing I heard was Balin saying "But we number just 13. And not 13 of the best.. nor brightest"

I snorted. You got that right, Balin.

All of the Dwarves protested against that.

"We may be few in number," Fili said loudly, catching everybody's attention "But we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf"

And Kili proved Balin's previous statement to be true with his next line "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time"

Could you imagine that? Gandalf the Mighty Dragon Slayer, who has killed over thousands of Dragons in his time. I didn't know someone could kill _that_ many Dragons. You've done one fine job, Gandy. Note the sarcasm.

Gandalf tried to protest against this, but soon the whole table erupted in arguments.

Bilbo tried to calm everyone down, but it failed to work, he couldn't be heard over all the shouting. I opened my mouth to shout at them all to shut up but Thorin beat me to it, he stood up and shouted something in Khuzdul, and they all instantly became quiet. He has got to teach me how to do that.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years" I kind of tuned out on the rest, I knew what he was saying anyways.

I heard him saying "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" His voice was strong, and fierce, and the table erupted in cheers. I didn't listen to half of what he said, but it was probably an awesome speech. Thorin is good with those.

And then Balin ruined the moment with "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain"

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true" And Gandalf saves the day by bringing out a key

Thorin was shocked. He asked Gandalf where the had gotten the key, and Gandalf replied by saying "It was given to me by your father, Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours now"

Gandalf passed the key over to Thorin, who held it up slightly and examined it. Bilbo, Lexi and I peeked over his shoulder to get a look at the key. Ooh, shiny thing.

"If there is a key," Fili glanced at the other Dwarves "There must be a door." Oh. These Dwarves are _geniuses_. Even I couldn't compete with their smartness.

Gandalf pointed to some writing on the map that was in a language I didn't know of, and spoke of a secret passage that could be used to get into the mountain. The Dwarves were relieved that there was a way in. But Gandalf was quick to shoot them down by enlightening us with the fact that Dwarf doors just happened to be invisible when closed.

Gandalf discussed it a bit more. The next thing I heard was Ori saying "That's why we need a burglar."  
"Hmm, and a good one too," Bilbo was oblivious to the fact that _he_ was the burglar "An expert, I'd imagine"

"Penny in the air" I muttered out loud

"And are you?" Gloin asked Bilbo

Bilbo noticed that they were all staring at him and looked behind him, but saw nobody, He realized they were talking to him.

"Am I what?" He asked, confused

"He said he's an expert!" Oin claimed

An expression of realization came over Bilbo's face. I smirked "And the penny drops"

"Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Balin nodded his head "I'd have to agree with Mr. Baggins, he's hardly burglar material"

Soon enough there was chattering going on around the table, all the Dwarves agreeing with Balin

Gandalf had had enough. He abruptly stood up, a dark shadow spread out on the walls behind him "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar," He started to calm down "Then a burglar he is"

Gandalf told the Dwarves how quiet Hobbits can be and how they can be unseen if they choose.

"And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf," He explained "The scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him."

"Which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf sat down "You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins"

Gandalf spoke quietly to Thorin "You must trust me on this"

Thorin sighed in defeat "Very well. Give him the contract"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review with your opinions on the story so far!**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	8. We're Going On An Adventure

**Hey guys! Did any of you go to Comic Con in London this weekend? I did, I got to meet Adam Brown (Aka Ori) there and got his autograph!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, I only own my OC's**

* * *

"It's just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses, the time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" Balin said as he held out the contract towards Bilbo.

Thorin took the contract and shoved it into Bilbo's chest

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked

Gandalf glanced at Bilbo.

Bilbo opened the contract. It fell open and was half the size of him. Bilbo started to read through it.

Thorin turned towards Lexi and I "And what of these two Lasses? What are they doing here?"

Kili and Fili told him how they came across us.

"I think it would be a marvelous idea if these two ladies came along with us, it would help you and the Company greatly" Gandalf said, I could see a twinkle in his eyes. What was the old man up to?

Thorin looked skeptical. I probably would too if I were him, Lexi and I aren't exactly the heroine types. But we needed to get into the company, so we would have to learn how to fight and stuff. We weren't really Mary Sues either, so we wouldn't be completely helpless.

Thorin looked at us "Are either of you good with any weapons?"

"Well Bilbo isn't the only one with some skill at conkers," I smirked when I saw Bilbo smile at that "And Lexi here can become very violent when people get in her way" Like in shopping centers. She sent another girl flying once just to get a pair of shoes.

"We can cook, we know some first aid, and I know how to fight." Lexi supplied. I glanced at her. Since when could Lexi fight?

Thorin eyed us warily. There was something off about him. He was staring at us as if he already knew us, but we had only met him today. He gave in and sighed "Alright, Balin make them a contract"

I had to restrain myself from squealing. I got to travel with Bilbo Baggins and the Dwarves! How many fan girls were able to do that?

Thorin leaned over to Gandalf and they had a small conversation, but I couldn't hear any of it.

".. or sustained as a consequence thereof including, but not limited to lacerations" I heard Bilbo say, I looked up and so did Bilbo

"Evisceration," He opened a bit of the contract at the side "Incineration?" He asked

"Oh aye," Bofur replied. If Bofur was going to be explaining things, it wasn't going to end well "He'll melt the flesh off of your bones in the blink on an eye"

Bilbo made a small whimpering noise. Is Bofur seriously going to say stuff like that to _Bilbo_?

Balin looked up from the new contracts he was writing "You all right, laddie?"

Bilbo told him he was fine and took a few breaths "Feel a bit faint"

Bofur stood up. Oh dear gods no, please sit back down "Think furnace with wings"

"Air," Bilbo stammered "I need air"

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof you're nothing but a pile of ash" Bofur said

We all watched in silence as Bilbo took in the information.

"Nope" He said before fainting.

I caught him before he fell to the ground "What is up with people fainting today? Who's going to be next?"

Lexi moved towards Bofur and hit him at the back of his head, knocking his hat off in the process "Hey!" Bofur protested

Lexi glared at him "That was for Bilbo"

Bofur shrank away from Lexi. She could be really scary when she wanted to be, especially with her famous glare. I carried Bilbo into one of the rooms and set him down into one of the chairs.

I left the room and walked into the dining room, where all the Dwarves were sitting and chatting about, having a laugh. That was the last straw for me. I was going to make sure these Dwarves were nice to Bilbo throughout the journey.

I marched over to them, and slammed my hands on to the table. The Dwarves nearest to me jumped and the whole table fell silent.

"Now that I have your attention, we are going to have a little chat. Well, I'm going to talk, and you are all going to sit there and listen. You were all invited to come into Bilbo's house tonight, and not by his choice. He was completely unaware that he would have had visitors.

"You have all practically barged in here, taken almost all his food, left a big mess on the floor and for the safety of my innocence I don't even want to know what happened to the bathroom. None of you asked for any food or drinks you just helped yourselves."

I looked around to see all the Dwarves looked guilty, just as they should.

"I don't know how you normally behave at dinner when you're with your families, but when you visit other people's houses you show respect and you certainly don't start food fights. And yes, Kili I know it was you who started it by throwing an egg at Dwalin"

Dwalin looked like he could murder Kili, who had paled quite a bit. Okay maybe I could have left that bit out but I was on a roll. An idea struck me and I rushed into the kitchen. I found all the cleaning supplies and brought it into the dining room, where all the Dwarves were whispering to each other.

I dropped the supplies on to the table, and the Dwarves stared at it with confused expressions on their faces. Haven't they ever used these things before? Heck, I had to do chores every week back at home.

I shot a glare at them all "Everybody pick one of these supplies up and get cleaning," the Dwarves hesitated "Now!" I shouted and they all scrambled to get the supplies.

Thorin was still sat in his seat. I turned towards him "You too, Mr. Thorin"

The whole house went silent.

Thorin looked at me, shocked "I beg you're pardon?"

I hardened my glare "You heard me. Pick up that broom and start sweeping"

I picked up the broom and practically shoved it into Thorin's chest, just like the way he shoved the contract into Bilbo's chest.

He sent me a glare before leaving the room, and going down the hallway to start sweeping. The other Dwarves were soon all cleaning up too and I smiled in triumph as I watched them all get to work.

I heard someone slowly clap behind me and I turned to see Lexi smirking "I knew you had it in you"

I was starting to think she wasn't too bad after all. If we were going to survive this journey we would have to try to get along with each other.

Bilbo had quite a surprise when he came into the hallways to see all the Dwarves cleaning up. He spotted Lexi and I and made his way over to us "I guess you weren't kidding when you said you would knock some manners into them"


	9. Strange Dreams

**Hey guys! It's been a while since my last update, but since it's the summer holidays I can update more, *Insert cheering here***

**Although when school starts again I won't be able to update as much, so for the next few weeks I'm going to be writing as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or any of it's characters (As much as we would all love to own it ourselves), I only own my OC's**

* * *

"So are you coming with us, Bilbo?" Lexi asked.

Bilbo shook his head "I'm not exactly the adventurer type"

"But how would you know that if you've never tried?" Lexi frowned.

Bilbo didn't have an answer for that, and we all fell into silence. The Dwarves had finished cleaning, and were now in the living room having a chat. I saw Thorin and Balin down the corridor having a conversation and smoking their pipes. I wondered what they were talking about.

Bilbo decided to retire to his bedroom, so Lexi and I went into the living room and sat on a sofa. Something dawned on me that I really should have noticed earlier on.

"Lexi," I started "We're a not that much taller than Bilbo"

She turned to me "Uh, so?"

"He's about 3 ft tall" I sighed and Lexi choked on air.

"How tall does that make us?" She sputtered.

"About 4 ft and maybe a few inches. I think we might have turned into Dwarves"

Lexi was silent for a long time. When she did say something, she turned to me and said "That would explain your sideburns"

I all but shrieked "My what?!" I shot out of the chair I was sitting in and almost ran towards the nearest mirror. In my reflection I could see my auburn hair that fell over my shoulders, and my green eyes. And last but not least, _no sideburns_.

"You liar!" I glared at her as I sat down.

I could see Lexi holding in her laughter and the Dwarves looking confused. Thankfully Thorin saved the day by starting to hum a tune. Soon enough all the others joined in.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold, _

_to dungeons deep and caverns old, _

_we must away, 'ere break of day,_

_to find our long forgotten gold _

_The pines were roaring on the height, _

_the winds were moaning in the night,_

_the fire was red, it's flaming spread _

_the trees like torches blazed with life_"

While the Dwarves sung, they looked serious. Deadly serious, like none of them even _smiled_. But I figured that a song like this isn't meant to be all sunshine and rainbows.

By the end of the song I had fallen asleep, curled up to Lexi who was still sat next to me and I could tell that she too had fallen asleep to the sound of the Dwarves singing.

* * *

(Lexi's P.O.V)

_I walked up the path, smiling and waving to the children running past, playing a game of tag. On my right arm I carried a basket, full of fresh loafs of bread. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but I just followed the path._

_I was surrounded by Dwarves, who were all living their lives happily. I looked up to see there was no sky, and realized that I must be under a mountain. I looked down at my basket of bread, and something in my mind told me that I had gotten it from Dale. I must be in Erebor then._

_I walked up to a house, unlocked the door and strode in, closing the door behind me "I'm home!"_

_Three boys who looked younger than me came scrambling into the room. I instantly knew them as my younger brothers. Behind them came two female Dwarves, one who's beard was at its early stages of turning grey, she was my mother, the other was my twin sister, who had a small beard._

_"I bought some bread from Dale, where's Adad? I gave the basket over to my mother_

_"He's in work, dear. He left not too long ago" My mother took the basket into the kitchen. All of a sudden I could hear what sounded like a strong hurricane from outside of the mountain. We all froze._

_My youngest brother asked "Namad, what is that?"_

_I turned to him but before I could say anything we heard a load roar coming from outside. My eyes widened as I ran straight to the door, and went outside._

_I came out just in time to see a Dragon's flames spread above. I rushed back inside and almost shouted "There's a Dragon!"_

_My mother, sister and I gathered up the boys and headed outside. It was chaos. There was screaming and shouting coming from every direction. I had picked up one of my brothers, and my mother and sister had the other two, and we started to make our way out of Erebor before it was too late._

_My brother looked scared. His eyes were wide in fear as he took in his surroundings. Dwarves were dying. Dwarves that I knew and saw everyday. This was a sight I had hoped my brothers would never have had to see until they were old enough._

_We hid behind a pillar while I saw Prince Thorin and some Guards head over to the mountain doors. I could see that the Dragon was trying to break in. I was terrified, but I had to hide it and be brave for my brother, because to him I am his strong, brave big sister and if I looked scared then he would know that he should be too._

_Soon enough the doors broke, and the Dragon was able to get inside._

* * *

I shot awake, and could feel my heart beating frantically beating against my chest. I wasn't the only one who was awake. Freya was also sitting up and it looked like she had been awake for a while. I realized that she must have noticed that I had a nightmare if she had been awake the whole time.

She gently placed a hand on my shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," She stammered, I turned towards her and I could see the concern in her eyes "I'm fine. Totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you just had a really bad dream?" she asked

I sighed in defeat "Alright, I had a bloody nightmare. I've barely known Thorin for a day and I'm already having fucking dreams with the guy"

I swore for a second I saw her eyes widen slightly. It must have been my imagination.

"By any chance did your dream happen to have a Dragon in it?" she asked quietly

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen in surprise "How the hell did you know that?"

"Because I had the same dream," she told me "I guess that explains why my 'sister' looked like you."

I ran a hand through my hair, which was knot less even after sleeping. knew that Freya was thinking that if she tried that she would end up having to cut her hair off to free her hand just by the way she was unintentionally glaring at my hair.

"I'm going to find some breakfast" Freya got up and strode towards the kitchen. _Breakfast sounds good right now._

I quickly got up and followed her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not sure if I got the Khuzdul terms for father and sister right, if I got it wrong then could someone tell me the right phrases?**

**Namad - Sister**

**Adad - Father**

**If you could follow, favorite and leave a review that would be nice of you**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible**

**~SparkleMuffinz**


	10. I Could Kill For Some Pizza Right Now

**Have you guys seen the new teaser trailer for the Hobbit? It was absolutely amazing! I can't to see the film in December**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's**

* * *

(Freya's P.O.V)

Lexi and I found Kili on the way to find food, who seemed to be separated from his partner in crime. We asked him what was for breakfast. He told us there was hardly anything left to eat, so we sat at Bilbo's kitchen table and had a small conversation while Kili made tea.

My stomach rumbled and I groaned "Oh my gosh," I turned to Lexi "I would kill for some pizza right now"

"Do they even have pizza here?" Lexi asked

Kili answered our question by looking back at us with a confused expression on his face and asked "Pizza? What's that?"

An idea struck me, and I shot up from the chair "Do you think Bilbo would mind us using his kitchen?"

Kili sent another confused glance towards me "Yeah sure, but there isn't much food left to cook with"

Lexi had caught onto my idea, and was grinning.

"Let's go invent pizza" She smirked

We literally ran to go find the ingredients, with Kili trailing behind us, curious as to what we were up to. As we rounded the corned leading into the pantry, I saw Lexi collided into Fili and knock them both onto the floor.

I almost laughed at the position they were in. Fili was sprawled out on his back, with Lexi right on top of him. Talk about romantic!

Kili had caught up to us and he grinned when he saw Lexi and Fili on the floor. They were both just.. Staring at each other. Like they were in a staring contest. And I was convinced that they had forgotten Kili and I were there.

I glanced at Kili and we both made eye contact. I couldn't help but smirk. I leaned over to him and whispered to him "I bet we could get them together before the journey ends"

I could tell Kili had the same idea as me "We just need to set a few things up and they will be together in no time."

I knew I was going to feel guilty for setting them up later on, but I was just too excited to care. I heard Kili clearing his throat. Lexi and Fili both realized what was going on and they both shot up quicker than lightening, and were as red as tomatoes.

I chuckled "Let's go find the ingredients Lexi"

She sent a thankful look for the scapegoat, and quickly went into the pantry. She wouldn't be thanking me when she found out what I was going to be up to.

* * *

(Lexi's P.O.V)

I was so glad to be away from all that. I could still feel my cheeks heated up. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. We as we searched for the ingredients we needed Freya turned towards me.

"So," Freya drawled. Oh dear god please don't make me go through this "You and Fili huh?"

I blushed and turned away so that she wouldn't see my face "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, sure. I'll tell you then. I'm talking about how you and certain blonde Dwarf had a moment back there" I could practically hear her smirking

"Freya, we've only just met him, I can't have feelings for somebody I barely even know," I told her "and I swear if you come up with one of those bloody ship names you always talk about you will regret it!"

"Right. So you just think he's cute then?" She asked. I was going to end up murdering her if she wouldn't shut up about it.

And when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Kili walks in asking "Hello ladies, what are you two talking about?"

I turned to see Freya look at Kili with an innocent expression on her face "Oh, just about how Lexi thinks your brother looks cute!"

I choked on air. Did she really just fucking say that?! I already had plans for revenge on her going on in my head.

My cousin and Kili looked like they were having a secret conversation with their eyes. Just what was those two up to?

I gathered my ingredients and strode out of the pantry, 'accidentally' bumping into Freya's shoulder on my way out.

* * *

I waited in the kitchen for Freya to appear and help cook the pizza. I had no clue how to make it myself so she was going to be playing chef this morning.

When she walked in I could see that she was still smirking. I had a feeling that it was going to be a very long journey to Erebor.

Freya told me what I had to do to make the pizza and we both set off with our tasks. We had decided to make three pizzas because there were a lot of Dwarves to feed. Also with the amount of food they ate last night, one pizza wouldn't be enough.

We had the first pizza in the oven and we knew it was only a matter of time before the other Dwarves caught scent of the pizza and would come investigating.

The first Dwarf who came in was Bombur. No surprise there. He peered over our shoulders to see what we were cooking.

"What are you making?" He asked

"Pizza" Freya and I replied together

Bombur smiled "Well it smells delicious! When will it be ready?"

"When they're all cooked" Freya told him

"No shit, Sherlock" I mumbled. She heard and I could see her rolling her eyes

Freya turned to Bombur "Would you like to help us?"

Bombur nodded eagerly, and Freya set him off to work.

Dwarf after Dwarf came trailing in, and we sent them all away. At one point Kili came in and tried to swipe some ham, but I slapped his hand away before he could even reach it. Kili brought his hand back and pouted.

"Ouch, someone has sharp reflexes" He then tried to steal a slice of pizza that was next to Freya. And the damn girl almost cut his fingers off!

Kili cried out and clutched his now bleeding hand, and glared daggers at Freya, who was glaring back at him. While holding her bloody knife.

"You almost cut my hand off!" Kili shouted

"Oh please," Freya scoffed "It would have been your fingers not your hand, and it serves you right for trying to steal the food!"

"You're worse than my Mother!" Kili said as he attempted to clean up his blood.

Somehow, Freya's glare turned deadlier "I'll cut off more than your hand in a minute!"

Kili's eyes widened. Before he could say anything a voice said "What did Kili break this time?" Fili walked into the kitchen. We both looked at each other at the same time, and I looked away quickly.

"Brother!" Kili turned to Fili "Look what Freya did to my hand"

Fili only raised an eyebrow at him "Can't handle a small cut? Should I call Oin in to take a look at it?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Kili muttered something under his breath and strode out of the kitchen. I went back to preparing the pizza's and I could feel Fili's gaze on my back. but after our little run in I refused to even look at him.

But the time I looked back he was gone, and Freya was washing the blood off the knife.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter,**

**Please favorite, follow and leave a review!**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	11. All Ready To Go

**So I finished reading the book for the first time last night.. I stayed up until 1 just to finish it, and I enjoyed it a lot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's**

* * *

(Freya's P.O.V)

Bombur, Lexi and I each carried a plate with pizza on it. We found all the Dwarves sat at the table ready.

"There wasn't much food there so we used a recipe that I learnt back home" I told them, putting the pizza onto the middle of the table. Bombur and Lexi also set the food down and we all sat in our seats.

Everything was quiet and still for a moment, and then everyone's hands shot out to grab a slice of pizza. I picked up two knowing that if I didn't then I wouldn't get the chance to later.

As we were eating I looked up to see Kili glaring at me. I tried my best not to laugh as I asked him as innocently as I could "Something wrong, Kili?"

"Except for the fact that someone tried to cut my hand off earlier, I'm fine" he retorted, catching the attention of some of the Dwarves.

I blinked "Are you expecting me to kiss it better for you?"

Kili started sputtering and his face turned a deep shade of red. I couldn't help but laugh at that "Relax, I was joking"

"Well look at this lads," I heard Bofur's voice cutting above the rest "A lass has finally made Kili speechless!"

The Dwarves burst out into laughter, even Thorin was smiling! The Dwarves closest to me patted my back and said well done to me. For the rest of the meal Kili didn't even look at me.

There soon was only one slice left. I could see everybody looking at it, as if they wanted to take it. I had a feeling this would turn out to be one of those moments like in the movies when everybody would try to grab it at the same time.

It turns out I was right. Everybody glanced at each other, and then the next thing I knew was that everybody had reached out to take it. Then the Dwarves were all fighting each other for it, knocking other Dwarves hands away and shouting. I was surprised Bilbo hadn't woken from all the noise.

I rolled my eyes and reached out towards the slice when everyone else was too busy fighting. Someone else had the same idea though. Kili and I glared at each other, then we both shot out towards the slice of pizza, but I was quicker.

I picked up the slice, grabbed Lexi by the arm and ran. By the time we had left the room, the other Dwarves had finally noticed, and were out of their seats and followed us into the kitchen.

"None of you are getting the last slice!" I exclaimed, ignoring the complaints coming from the Dwarves "This is going to be for Bilbo as a thank you for letting us stay at his home"

"What a very good idea, Freya" Gandalf said as he walked into the kitchen "You all should get ready, we will be leaving soon"

The Dwarves grumbled but listened to Gandalf and all went to go get their things. I put the pizza somewhere where Bilbo would see it, and went to go get my bag.

When we reached the living room, I paused and turned to Lexi saying "You can't go out wearing that" I gestured to her dress and heels.

She frowned and looked down at her outfit "Why not?"

"Because this journey is no walk across a park, there's going to be a lot of running and walking. And I'm pretty sure at one point we'll have to fight." I sighed and picked up my bag. I felt heavier than the last time I was using it. Had someone put something inside my bag without telling me?

I unzipped my bag and looked inside to find.. clothes. Two sets of them and a pair of boots.

Lexi looked at me "Did you put those in there?"

I shook my head "It must have been someone else, but at least we have suitable clothes now"

We found and empty room and went inside there to change, locking the door behind us to make sure nobody came in. I took the clothes out and set them on the bed. We both picked out what we wanted to wear and changed into our new clothes.

Lexi wore a white blouse with sleeves that went down to her elbows. On top of her blouse she work a light blue corset that brought out her eyes. She wore black pants and had light brown boots that went up to her mid calf. On top of all this she wore a grey cloak. She also tied her hair back with a band she found on her wrist.

I wore a white blouse with sleeves that ended at my wrists and I had a forest green corset over it. I wore black pants and kept on my black combat boots. I also had a grey cloak of my own.

While changing we had found another bag in the room and we figured Bilbo wouldn't mind Lexi borrowing it. We put our clothes into our bags and I saw Lexi slip something white and very familiar into hers.

I glanced at her "Lexi, was that your _phone_?"

"Yeah, so?" She shrugged

I scowled at her "Did the thought of telling me about it ever occur to you?"

She examined at her nails, as if she was uninterested with the conversation "You never asked"

"Well I'm asking you now"

She sighed "I found it on me when I woke up, but everything has been wiped off it, all my contacts and all my apps, there isn't even any reception on the damn thing"

I decided not to push her any further and we left the room.

We walked outside to where all the other Dwarves were getting their ponies ready.

We heard someone call out our names and we turned to see Thorin.

"You two will have to share ponies with somebody, we don't have enough for you to have your own pony" Thorin told us as he climbed upon his own.

I glanced at the others. I wasn't sure I was going to be comfortable sharing with one of them.

Thorin rolled his eyes "Kili! Fili! You're both going to share your ponies with the girls"

I could hear Kili complaining as he came over to us with his brother.

"Good luck with Kili" Lexi said as she passed me and went over to Fili.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**I'm off to go watch The Hobbit with my sister now, who claims she has never seen the film before**

**Please favorite, follow and leave a review!**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	12. Story Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's**

* * *

By now we were on our horses and out of Bag End. We were following a path

The Dwarves and Gandalf were all making bets on whether Bilbo would join us or not. I decided to bet on Bilbo coming with us, I didn't see why I couldn't and I knew he was going to come anyway.

"I said it, did't I? Coming here was a waste of time" Dori said

"He will come, I know he will," I told him "have a little faith"

Just when everybody was about to give up hope on Bilbo showing, we heard someone shouting at us to stop. We all turned to see Bilbo running towards us, holding the contract in the air. I smiled smugly at the others as Bilbo came nearer.

"I signed it" Bilbo passed the contract to Balin

Balin looked over the contract "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield"

The Dwarves, Lexi and I cheered.

"Give him a pony" Thorin said, Bilbo tried to protest but he was quickly picked up by Kili and Fili who set him on a pony.

I called out "I'll be having my money now, Dori" and I smiled sweetly at him

He grumbled something which I didn't hear before a sack of coins came flying towards me. I caught it easily "Cheers"

More sacks were passed around before curiosity got the best of Bilbo and he asked what was going on.

Gandalf told Bilbo about the bets that had took place "Most of them thought you wouldn't"

"And what did you think?" Bilbo looked at Gandalf

"Well.." Gandalf caught the sack of coins thrown to him "I never doubted you for a second"

We rode on for a bit before Bilbo suddenly shouted for us all to stop.

"We have to turn around," Bilbo stated

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf sounded a bit concerned

"I forgot my hanker chief!" Bilbo complained

Lexi and Fili's pony had gone up towards Bilbo. Lexi pulled out a hanker chief from her pocked and handed it over to Bilbo "Here, have mine"

I looked at Lexi for a moment before saying "I'm not even going to ask why you carry one of those around"

"Move on" called Thorin

After what felt like forever, we had finally stopped to set up camp and almost everyone was asleep now. I glanced around the camp and saw Bombur snoring, with little moths coming in and out of his mouth with each breath Bombur took. I blinked, then decided it would be best for me to look away.

Bomburs snoring seemed to have woken Bilbo up, who was now up on his feet and stretching. I was sat next to Fili and Kili who were right by the fire, and Lexi was asleep right next to me.

I could see Gandalf with his pipe once again. I briefly wondered how upset he would be if he lost it on the journey. Maybe he could just simply produce another one from his sleeve and be all mysterious again.

I watched as Bilbo fed Myrtle an apple, probably thinking that none of us would see him. Before I had the chance to say anything there was a screeching noise that could be heard from a distance. My head snapped towards the direction on the noise "What was that?"

Bilbo was coming closer to the fire nervously. Kili looked at us and said "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Now Bilbo had broke into a bit of a jog, being careful not to wake the others up. I noticed that Thorin had sat up tensely.

"Throat cutters, there will be dozens of them out there," Fili said "the lone-lands are crawling with them"

"They attack in the late hours when everybody is asleep," Kili looked at us "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots and lots of blood"

My eyes widened, and I started to slightly tremble (Which I would deny anything about it later on) "Well there goes my sleep tonight.. It's not like I needed it anyway"

Bilbo and I both looked out into the distance. Then all I could hear, was chuckling coming from right next to me. It then dawned on me what they had done.

"You think that's funny?" I spat "You have the nerves to make jokes about night raids by Orcs?! People have suffered from things like that!"

Bilbo had turned back to us, and I could see hurt, pain and anger in his eyes.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili could no longer look me in the eye and had cast his gaze onto the floor.

"No, you didn't," Thorin said as he stood up and was now walking away from them "You know nothing of the world"

I got up and sat away from the two brothers, Bilbo sat down next to me. Balin came over to us "Don't mind him, laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs"

Balin the told us about the Battle of Moria. The story sounded somewhat familiar to me and I just assumed I was remembering it form the book. By the time Balin had finished telling his tale, all the Dwarves had awoken, and were standing up looking at Thorin.

Thorin turned around, and he had what I would call the most dramatic facial expression ever on his face. He started to walk towards us when Bilbo asked Balin what had happened to the pale Orc.

Thorin answered for him "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That _filth_ died of his wounds long ago"

"Guess we won't be seeing him anytime soon" I mumbled. I caught Balin and Gandalf sharing a look. What was that about? Was there something else? I made a mental note to ask one of them when they were alone.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up by tomorrow**

******Please favorite, follow and leave a review!**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	13. Drip, Drip, Drop Little April Shower

**Disclaimer: I don't The Hobbit or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's**

* * *

Somehow I had actually managed to sleep that night. I woke up to see two faces hovering above me, but my vision was a bit blurry so I couldn't make out who they were.

"Whadda ya want?" I mumbled sleepily

I heard them chuckle and one of them said "Thorin told us to wake everyone up, we're getting ready to leave"

I blinked a few times and I could now see Fili and Kili properly, though I was still pissed at them both for their little stunt last night "Oh. It's you two."

Hurt expressions came across their faces "We didn't mean to make you upset, Freya, we're sorry. We weren't thinking properly"

I sighed "Apology accepted.. Have you apologized to Bilbo yet?"

They shook their heads, I sat up and said "Well go apologize then" they left as soon as the words had left my mouth.

Lexi had seen the whole thing and asked "What was that about?"

I was about to tell her but I paused "You mean you didn't wake up last night at all? Even through Balin's story?"

She tilted her head in confusion "What story?"

I filled Lexi in on last nights events during breakfast, with Kili and Fili adding their own inputs from time to time.

Half an hour later we found ourselves on our ponies and heading back into the woods to continue our journey.

* * *

(Lexi's P.O.V)

It was raining. Heavily. And the water had soaked through my damn hood, getting my hair soaked. Stupid hood.

I looked up from the ground to see Bofur trying to smoke with his pipe. I leaned back towards Fili and whispered "Bofur does realize that his pipe won't work in the rain, right?"

Fili glanced over at Bofur, then chuckled "Let's leave him to come to his own conclusions"

Before I could help it I giggled. And it just so happened to be one of those really girlish giggles. My gods was there something wrong with me, and it was all because of the bloody Dwarf sat behind me. I was starting to think I was going mad.

Freya's cloak seemed to be keeping the rain out as well as mine was. At least I wasn't the only one suffering, but Freya couldn't care less if her hair got soaked.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do anything about this deluge?" Dori asked

"it is raining, Master Dwarf," Gandalf said

"Thank you for reminding us, Gandalf" Freya called out, earning a few chuckles from the others

Gandalf either ignored her or didn't hear her "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done, if you want to change the weather then I suggest you find yourself another Wizard"

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked

"Are there any what?" Gandalf looked back

"Other wizards"

"There are five of us," Gandalf said. He had caught the attention of everyone now and we were all listening to what they were saying "the greatest of our order is Saruman the White"

I saw Freya tense up at that name, and I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Gandalf told us about the two Blue Wizards, although he had forgotten their names. Which I found quite odd because if there were only five of them then it wouldn't be easy to forget their names.

"What about the fifth Wizard?" I asked

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown" Gandalf replied

Bilbo had yet another question "Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?"

I tried my best to hide my laughter at that, but Fili and Kili didn't even bother and burst out laughing.

Gandalf turned towards us, and sent the two brothers a look, making their laughter die instantly "I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way"

Now I was quite interested "What is he like?"

Gandalf turned back to facing the front "He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others"

The topic then changed to what it was like living in the Shire. I asked Fili if he could go closer to his brother's pony so I could talk to Freya. When we were close enough I leaned over to Freya and asked quietly "Who's Saruman?"

She glanced behind her to see if Kili and Fili were listening, but they were already in their own conversation "Are you serious? We watched it last year when I had to stay for a week when my parent's went on a trip to New York and couldn't take me!"

As it turns out Fili had been listening to parts of our conversation and asked loudly "New York? What's that?"

"Nothing!" Freya and I said quickly. The two brother's eyed us suspiciously, but they didn't say anything.

I sighed "I kinda fell asleep when we, or should I say you watched it" I was wary of our two eavesdroppers so I was choosing my words carefully

Freya shook her head "I was wondering why there was drool all over you when it finished"

"I do not drool!"

"You do"

"Do not!"

"You wouldn't know, you're too busy sleeping"

"At least I don't talk in my sleep!"

"Uh, neither do I"

"Oh, believe me, you do"

Freya huffed and turned away from me. I smirked Lexi 1 and Freya 0

I could hear Fili and Kili snickering behind me so I decided to talk to them for a while. Barely five minutes had passed when Freya got over her temper tantrum and joined in the conversation. We all made jokes and told stories of what our childhoods. And soon, the rain stopped, and I could see the sun shining through the trees.

* * *

**I'll be uploading the next chapter soon**

**Please favorite, follow and leave a review!**

**~ SparkleMuffinz**


	14. We're On The Dinner Menu!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's**

* * *

_(Freya's P.O.V)_

We stopped at an old house that was in ruins. Something was warning me against staying there and to just move on instead. Huh. If only Thorin actually listened to common sense.

"We'll camp here for the night," Thorin decided. Oh great. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them"

I offered to go with them, but they told me to help set up camp instead. I walked over to Gandalf who was inspecting the house. I knew that he knew something was wrong.

I glanced behind me to see Thorin giving out more orders.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" He muttered to himself, I looked around the place and wondered how he knew who lived here.

"Something tells me they didn't have a very happy ending" I told him.

"You're right," Gandalf said to me before speaking to Thorin who was now walking towards us "I think it would be best to leave this place, we should not be here"

I left Gandalf to talk to Thorin and I helped Oin get a fire going. I heard shouting and looked up to see Gandalf storming off. What the hell did Thorin do now?

"Is everything okay?" Bilbo asked, but Gandalf just ignored him and walked past. Rude. "Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense" Gandalf huffed. That would be me then. But Gandalf walked right past me. I tried my best not to look offended at that.

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked curiously

"Myself, Mr. Baggins" Gandalf almost shouted

"Oi," I shouted "It might not seem like it but I have actually do have some common sense too!"

Of course Gandalf ignored me. I heard him mutter something sounding vaguely like 'The stubbornness of Dwarves' as he went.

"Come on Bombur, we're all hungry" Thorin said. He looked like he was about to start his brooding session of the day. Here we go again.

A few hours later we were all sat around the fire as Bofur dished up the soup into bowls. I was sat near Bofur in silence with Lexi right next to me.

Bilbo came over to us and he looked worried "Gandalf's been gone a long time"

"He's a wizard!" Bofur exclaimed "He does whatever he wants to do. Here, take this to Kili and Fili"

Bofur handed two bowls over to Bilbo. I got up and offered to come with him. As we left the camp I could hear the Dwarves bantering with each other.

When we got to the two brothers, they both had this look on their face. I knew instantly that they had done something, I used to have that exact expression on my face when I had done something wrong, and that was quite often "Alright, what did you two do this time?"

They both jumped, having not heard Bilbo and I approach them.

Kili was the first to confess "We're supposed to be looking after the ponies,"

"Only we've encountered a slight problem" Fili finished for him

"We had 16 ponies" Kili started

"And now there's 14" Fili finished. Do they always finish each others sentences or something?

I sighed "I guess we should go take a look then"

We searched around the area and I found a few fallen over trees. Crap. I had an idea of what happens next.

"Oh, boys," I called out and they came rushing over "Look what I found"

I turned to them "Whatever it was that took the ponies was quite big. How could you not notice that?" They both gave me sheepish smiles

"Should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked. Another person with common sense around here. But apparently common sense isn't something that runs in Thorin's family.

"Yes" I said, but at the same time Kili and Fili shouted "No!"

"What do you expect us to do then? March right up to whatever took the ponies and demand they give it back?"

"Let's not worry Thorin," Fili said, and I mentally face-palmed. How they are still alive today I don't know . Fili turned towards Bilbo"As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it"

"Sure," I scoffed "Play the burglar card"

Bilbo started stammering, unsure of what to say. Fili spotted something and the four of us headed in that direction. We could hear grunting and laughter from the distance.

"Oh gods, please don't tell me those are trolls" I pleaded

"We would be lying if we said no" Kili said. The brothers climbed over the log we were hiding behind and got closer. I was quick to follow, and Bilbo was not far behind me.

We all hid behind two trees just in time as one of the Trolls walked past, carrying two ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo complained in a whisper "I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something"

Oh, you've done it now Bilbo. The brothers turned towards us, with another one of those bloody looks on their faces as if they had a brilliant idea, which would actually turn out to be a really bad one.

"Yes," Kili vigorously nodded his head as he took the soup bowls from Bilbo "you should"

Kili told Bilbo that it was perfectly safe and that they would be right behind him. Yeah, right.

Fili shoved Bilbo forward and said "hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl if you need help"

I hit them both across their heads "You two had better go get Thorin right now, I'll look after Bilbo."

They tried to argue but I wasn't going to be changing my mind anytime soon. Kili gave me his sword just in case I needed to fight, so I would be able to protect myself, even if I had no idea how to use the sword. The last time I handled one was back in my first year of comp when the history teacher brought in two long swords. Fake of course, but I enjoyed hitting some kid who had been horrible to me throughout the year with it.

Before the brothers could say anything else I was already striding towards Bilbo who was trying to memorize what Fili had told him.

"Are you sure this is a good-" Bilbo turned around to see that I was the only one there. He looked at me and said "You stay here just in case anything happens to me"

I wanted to go with him, but I had a feeling he was going to get caught anyway so I would just have to save him when he did. I nodded and hid out of sight where I couldn't be seen as Bilbo crept over to the ponies.

I remembered the Trolls to be called Tom, Bert and William. At least I could remember _something_ from the book.

Soon enough Tom accidentally picked up Bilbo and sneezed on him. I grimaced at that. Now Bilbo knows how Harry Potter's wand felt like, being covered in Troll snot and all..

"Oh! Blimey," Tom shouted "Look what's come out of me nose" he was waving Bilbo around like a rag doll

"It's got arms and legs and everything" He said. No shit, Sherlock.

The three Trolls gawked at Bilbo "What is it?"

Tom just looked confused "I don't know. But I don't like the way it's moving!"

He threw poor Bilbo to the floor. Bilbo scrambled up onto his feet.

"What are you? An over sized squirrel?" William asked, and I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"I'm a burglar- Uh Hobbit"

"Watch out now Bilbo, even you're starting to call yourself a burglar" I teased in a tone low enough so only Bilbo could hear, since he was closest to me. I saw him crack a smile. Success!

"A Burglarhobbit?" Tom exclaimed

And of course they had to ask if they could cook him. The Trolls all tried to grab Bilbo, but he was too quick for them. Until William put his nice shiny knife in front of Bilbo and managed to grab him by the legs and pick him up.

"Where are the others?" Bert asked

"Others?" Bilbo asked innocently "What others? There are no others"

"He's lying" Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!" William said.

Now it was my time to shine. Drawing my sword and mustered up all the confidence I could find and ran up behind William and slashed at his leg, making him squeal. Ha, who's squealing now, Mr. Troll?

I dodged being crushed by Williams foot and stood in front of the Trolls.

"Now then, if you would kindly drop my friend you got there" I said

"You what?" Bert asked

"Alright, I'm going to say it one more time very slowly so your tiny brain can understand, I need you to put my friend down and we will be on our way, no harm done" I replied

Bert growled and threw Bilbo at me. My eyes widened as a flying Bilbo crashed into me, knocking us both to the ground. It was at that moment Thorin dramatically charged through the trees, the others close behind all with their weapons drawn. I didn't see Lexi and came to the conclusion that she was safe back at camp.

Bilbo and I got up. He pointed towards the ponies and I nodded. We skillfully dodged the Trolls and the Dwarves until we came to where the ponies were being held. I glanced over to see the Dwarves using teamwork to take out the Trolls. If only my class was like that when I used to have P.E. in school. Half the class were too lazy for it.

I used my sword to cut the ropes, and the ponies ran free. But what I didn't notice was that we had caught one of the Troll's attention. The next thing I knew was that I was being picked up, and so was Bilbo. I couldn't help but let out a shriek, catching the attention of everybody else.

I was passed onto William, who held me by my arms and legs, and was pulling me. I winced at the pain he was causing me and looked to my left to see that Bilbo was going through the same thing.

"Freya! Bilbo!" I glanced over to see Kili who started to rush forward to help us, but was stopped by Thorin.

"Lay down your arms," one of the Trolls said "or we'll rip theirs off"

I rolled my eyes "So you do have a sense of humor then"

I felt William pull me a bit more and I let out a cry of pain. Bilbo looked frightened, but I was actually quite calm for someone who was about to have their arms and legs torn off. Thorin was the first to set his sword down, but he didn't look very happy about it. The Dwarves followed his actions.

And that, my friends, is how we all ended up either being tied up in a sack on roasting on top of a fire.


End file.
